One typical process for preparing an air bag involves the steps of furnishing a pair of base fabric pieces impregnated and/or coated with silicone rubber, laying the pieces one on the other, with the coated surfaces of the pieces inside, and bonding or stitching peripheral portions of the pieces together to form a bag. An attempt has been made to apply an adhesive silicone rubber composition as a sealer to the peripheral portions of the base fabric pieces prior to bonding or stitching. With the state of the art, it is very difficult to bond an uncured silicone rubber composition to once cured silicone rubber.